Feistypaants' Feisty Shorts
by feistypaants
Summary: Collection of Frozen drabbles and one-shots under 1500 words. Mostly Kristanna or Implied Kristanna. Ratings vary - noted at the top of each chapter. [Title Subject To Change]
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: **Kristoff touching Anna under the table at a formal dinner

**Pairing: **Kristanna

**Rating: **M

* * *

Anna bit hard at her lower lip, large, wandering fingers teasing at the hem of her skirts that strong hands had clumsily shoved up to her mid-thigh. He had asked her to wear nothing under her skirts, because he _really_ wanted to try something, and for some, stupid, unknown reason, the redhead had agreed. She really should have _known_.

Every time his fingers brushed against her heat, she flushed, blue eyes darting around the table to see if maybe anyone had noticed, and then focused overly intently on her food. Elsa had given her a questioning glance the one time their eyes had met, to which Anna responded with a little squeak of embarrassment and sinking a little further into her seat (which had only given Kristoff more access).

No one seemed to think anything of it, as their chairs were almost pressed together, and her hand was resting on his wrist, hopefully making it look like they were just holding hands beneath the table. Yeah. Right. That was _definitely_ all they were doing.

And she had assumed he was waiting for the opportune moment to go on… as he decided it was best to curl his fingers into her exactly at the moment she was asked a question. _Wh-whatdidhesay?_

Elsa coughed as Anna sighed, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"O-oh!" she gasped, clearing her throat and looking around until she found exactly who was staring at her expectantly. "I… I'm sorry, could you repeat your question?" She bit harder on her lip, breath catching as she struggled to keep eye contact. She blushed, fumbled over her words as she realized he had been asking about her and Kristoff's future plans.

"O-oh we… we…" he started a rhythmic thrusting, the heel of his hand grinding ever so perfectly against her clit, and she coughed desperately, glancing briefly to him and noting how he so calmly kept eating with an almost unnoticeable smirk quirking at the corners of his lips. Damn it, how was he so _calm_?

She blinked a few times, smiled up at the man who she honestly couldn't remember a thing about, and tried to continue. "I… I um… We… So far we're just seeing how things go… no…" she cut off with a shallow groan as he pushed in deeper, held his position and rubbed her walls purposely with the pads of his fingers. "No real plans yet…"

Anna sighed with relief as he seemed satisfied with this answer, and bent forward to focus on her meal. Kristoff continued, bringing her so close … so…

Her lip was caught between her teeth, almost tight enough to make it bleed, and she was staying as quiet as she could, hand paused over her plate, strangled tiny little squeaks vibrating in the back of her throat (luckily completely drowned out by the chatter of the guests), when -

He suddenly pulled away, grunting and glaring up at the waiter who had noticed just exactly _what_ was going on, and hip checked his chair. "Hey!" Anna cried, turning abruptly in her chair to stare at the waiter… drawing everyone's attention to her.

Crap.

"U-u-um…" she murmured, blush growing brighter on her cheeks and nose. "C-can I… have one of those…?" The redhead reached out a hand, smiling in thanks as the man (who was trying really, _really_ hard to hold in his laughter) placed a small quiche into her palm. Yuck…

Anna frowned, popped the pastry into her mouth, and sunk back further into her seat under the judgmental stares of everyone around the table. Kristoff laughed, swiped his hand across his napkin, and grabbed gently at her fingers, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Sorry," he mumbled against her skin, leading her hand to flatten her skirts against her thighs. "We'll finish after dinner."

Somehow, her cheeks grew even redder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: **Jealous Anna

**Pairing: **Kristanna

**Rating: **T

* * *

Nope. No. She was not okay with this.

Sure, it was her birthday, and she knew exactly why _she_ was surrounded by these dignitaries and dukes and princes, and why Kristoff was off to the side, smiling at her and reassuring her that he was there no matter what... But she wasn't exactly sure why that tall girl was leaning in close and giggling and...

Did she just _touch_ him?! And why was he being so _pleasant_? It was her birthday, why was _that_ girls getting his attention? This wasn't fair at all! She couldn't peel her eyes away. Something had to be done about this.

Anna smiled, excused herself from the royals surrounding her, and moved towards the tall blond and that almost equally tall brunette who was standing near him. "Excuse me," she murmured, sliding nimble feet across the floor to land next to Kristoff, linking her arms through one of his. She almost frowned as he greeted her with a warm, totally in love smile. If he was so _in love_, why did he give his attention to _this_ girl?

"Hi," he grinned, his gaze focused totally on the redhead beside him.

The tall girl scoffed, adjusted her bustier so it rested lower on her chest and batted her pretty lashes at the blond. "So anyway, like I was saying…"

And she started again, prattling on as Kristoff so politely listened, and Anna pouted and looked around the room for any sort of escape. Some empty area she could pull her mountain man away to.

"Sorry," the princess cut in, tugging harshly on her consort's arm. "I need him to help me with something. You know. Royal duties. And all that." Her words turned more and more into gibberish as she walked further away, noting the glower that crossed the brunettes features, and the raised eyebrow from Kristoff. "…what?" she asked, pausing as they exited through a doorway.

"That was rude."

"Like you're opposed to being _rude_."

"She didn't _do_ anything. She was just trying to be nice. Saw me alone -"

"Yes!" Anna protested, letting go of his arm. "She saw you _alone_, and so badly wanted to _fix it._"

"… Oh."

"Yeah."

Kristoff smirked, leaned down to grab at the princess' waist and tease her. "Were you jealous?"

"No!"

He let go of her, and turned back towards the ballroom. "All right."

"W-wait."

He smiled again as her hand found his, and started dragging him towards one of their closets of choice. The blond stumbled over his feet when she skidded to a halt and pushed him backwards, jumping up to latch her legs around his waist; and _oh_, what an unprincesslike thing to do, but neither of them could find any sort of care in the whole world as her lips slanted over his and his hand blindly fumbled to find the door handle and yank it shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: **"Young Kristoff"

**Pairing: **None, Kristoff character study

**Rating: **T

* * *

When he was eight, they ignored him. He just followed them around, giggling and harvesting his own little blocks. He only managed to get about one little block done a day, and they usually melted too quickly, but he was proud of himself. The grown ice men couldn't care less, though.

When he was eleven, they at least acknowledged his existence. It was through snickers and murmurs about how small he was and how there was no chance he would amount to anything, but at least it was _something_. He kept quiet, to himself, and just focused on making his blocks as perfect as possible. It wasn't about quantity anymore, it was about quality.

When he was thirteen, they gave him silent nods. They would work beside him, their impressed eyes following his cuts. He was still small, but his shoulders were broadening, arms thickening, body getting more and more adjusted to his lifestyle. He was only behind them by a few blocks at the end of the day.

When he was sixteen, they started to give him tips. Tips on how to cut faster, cleaner, and more efficiently. They included him in on their jokes, on their breaks, and on their trips to and from town. They did what they could to help him become the best harvester he could.

Then when he was nineteen, he was well respected and talented enough to go off on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: **Kristoff and Anna fighting over who has to get up and get the baby

**Pairing: **Kristanna

**Rating: **T

* * *

"Kristoooooff." Her voice was whiny and raspy with sleep. The blond next to her simply rolled over and groaned. "It's your turn," she continued.

"Nuh-uh." He smacked his lips together and threw an arm over his eyes. "Not this time, princess. I got her an hour ago."

Anna rolled over and pushed a hand against his shoulder. "No way. I fed her last time she cried. It's _your_ turn."

He barely moved as her weak little limbs tried with all their might to force him out of the bed. Rolling his neck, Kristoff shot a grin towards his wife. "I'll make you a deal." He paused to turn on his side and face her. "You get her this time, I'll get her for five times after this."

"No deal, ice master. Go get her."

He frowned deeply as Anna turned her back to him, ignoring anything else he had to say on the matter. With one more grunt of disapproval, the blond kicked the sheets violently off of his body, twisting and turning in an almost tantrum like manner before heading off to the other room.

She smiled into her pillow as she heard his gentle cooing and her new daughters' cries lessen into sniffles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: **McDonald's at 3am

**Pairing: **Kristanna

**Rating: **T

* * *

"I can't believe you woke me up for this."

Anna giggled, leaning over to lay her head on Kristoff's shoulder. "You did it 'cause you love me."

"I have to get up for work in three hours."

"But you _love_ me."

He sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose tightly between two fingers. Turning his head to briefly look down at the red head resting on his shoulder, Kristoff couldn't help but laugh. "If I drop something and kill someone at work tomorrow, it's your fault."

Anna lifted her head and stared, mouth agape, at the blond. A small laugh bubbled from her chest, and a finger tapped against her chin in thought before she spoke again. "But he will have died for my chicken nuggets. I think it's worth it."

Kristoff turned the truck into the drive through line of the twenty-four hour McDonalds and let out a bitter laugh. "A poor mans' life for Anna's chicken nuggets. Sure. That's fair."

She nodded enthusiastically, smirking as he grumbled the order to the drive-through employee. With a frantic spasm, Anna grabbed onto his arm and hissed, "Ask about McFlurries!"

"Anna, they shut off the machine at midnight. You know this. We ask every time."

"Just ask!"

Kristoff turned away from her again, and, as expected, the employee grumbled something about McFlurries not being available this late. After confirming that all they wanted were chicken nuggets, Kristoff drove up to the pick up window, with Anna pouting next to him. "I wanted a McFlurry."

"I'll make you a milkshake tomorrow."

"It's not the same."

"Stop being such a baby."

Anna only pouted bigger, and sunk further down into her seat. She watched, with bitter eyes, as Kristoff paid the man and grabbed the food, tossing it into her lap. Blue eyes glared at him, mouth in a stern line.

"What?"

Eyes narrowed further.

"_What?!_"

Arms crossed. Silence.

"_Fine_! I'll get you a damn McFlurry on my way home from work. Happy?"

With a big smile growing across her face, Anna giggled and slid over to cling herself to his arm. Kristoff grumbled under his breath, fighting the grin teasing at his own lips.

"You spoil me," she sang, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Yeah, yeah. You're spoiled, all right."


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt: **Anna finds an invitation to a work party in Kristoff's pants

**Pairing: **Kristanna

**Rating: **T

* * *

Anna grumbled to herself as she pulled yet _another_ pair of stained jeans out of the laundry. She knew his job was a dirty one, but couldn't he just keep on staining the _same pair_ instead of constantly ruining new ones?

Slipping her small hands into the pockets to check for random papers or bills (Kristoff _always_ left something in his pockets. It drove her nuts!), Anna paused as she felt the edge of a folded sheet of paper. "What's this...?" she mumbled to herself as she started unfolding the creased and faded paper.

She flattened it between her fingers before gasping and running out of the laundry room screaming "KRISTOFF!"

By the time she came barreling into the apartment, Kristoff had his knees bent and arms open at the ready for the inevitable. Anna leapt up onto his back and latched her legs around his waist. "Kristoff!" she said once more, voice stern and loud.

"Hey there. What did I do wrong this time?" he asked, using his hands to bounce her up higher onto his waist for a more comfortable position before continuing to prep a pot of coffee.

Anna waved the invitation in front of his face, making it impossible for him to actually _read _it. "Why didn't you tell me about the work party?" She threw her other arm over his shoulder and held the flyer taut between her fingers. "It seems fun! Can we go? Pleasepleaseplease?"

Rolling his eyes, Kristoff moved across the kitchen, his girlfriend still latched onto his back, and grabbed a mug out of the cabinet. "Really? You wanna go to a party thrown by contractors and construction workers and day laborers? Everyone is going to be drunk and..." _perverse and are probably going to hit on you_ "...and just... I don't know..."

Anna pouted, pressing her chin against his shoulder as he poured a cup of coffee for himself. "I think it'd be fun! We never go to parties." Nuzzling her nose behind his ear, she sighed. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

He sighed and leaned forward against the counter, his elbows propping them up. "You really wanna go?"

She nodded.

"All right, fine. But if things get out of hand, we're out of there," he mumbled, wrapping his hands around her thighs and hoisting her up on his waist again.

Anna threw her hands up over their heads, cheering and hugging his neck tightly. "Yaaaay!" she hollered, bouncing in his hands. "To the bedroom, noble steed! I have to pick an outfit!"

Brown eyes rolled as he took slow steps towards the bedroom. "It's not fancy, Anna. Just... keep it casual, okay?" Kristoff wouldn't admit that he was afraid of all the other men _staring_ at her all night... but what guy likes other men ogling their girlfriends, right?

When she finally slid down off of his back, the redhead bounced around him until they were face to face, and leaned up on her tip toes to press a light kiss to his cheek. "Thank you," she mumbled backing in to the bedroom and winking as she shut the door behind her.

Kristoff sighed, wiped a hand down his face, and shot off a text to his coworker.

_[sorry for the late notice, man. girlfriend really wants to come to the party so we'll be there. hope that's all right.]_

_[we get 2 meet ur gf? ur not ditching us 2 see her? of course thats alright!]_

Kristoff groaned, and quickly ran down to the laundry room to gather up the abandoned basket of clothing.

xxxx

Within a couple hours, Kristoff was killing the engine of his truck outside of the location of the house party. Anna was bouncing eagerly in her seat, and he reached over to tug down on the hem of her crop top.

"Hey!" she protested, slapping his hands away.

He squeezed his hands together nervously, and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I just... Couldn't you have worn something that covered more skin?" At her cocked eyebrow and annoyed gaze, the blond dragged his hands down his face. "Nevermind, sorry." It's not like he had a problem with her wearing whatever she wanted normally...

Anna's smile distracted him, as did her warm hands on top of his thigh. "Come on, let's go."

Blushing deeply, he followed his skipping girlfriend up to the door. He wasn't very close with the guys, but he considered them friends at the very least. They were comfortable enough to tease one another, and a lot of their conversations led to the fact that Kristoff's mysterious girlfriend must be _really weird_ if she _chose_ to spend time around the awkward, smelly blond.

Kristoff would laugh it off, tell them how _wrong_ they were and how _perfect_ she was. How he didn't think he deserved her and didn't know what he did to _get_ her. But it always came back to how _wrong_ they were.

They didn't believe him.

By the time he reached the stoop, she was already knocking and bouncing on her toes.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled.

They would believe him _now_.

The door swung open, and his friend Tom, a painter, was standing on the other side. "Yo! Kris! 'Bout time you got here!"

Anna couldn't help but giggle as she watched her boyfriend calm down and fist bump the man on the other side of the threshold. But she immediately perked up when the brunet man turned to face her.

"This must be Anna, yeah?"

She nodded, jubilantly shook his hand, and clung tighter to Kristoff's arm.

Tom leaned forward and hit the blond's shoulder, laughing hysterically. "All right, you got me. She's pretty cute."

He gestured for the two to come inside, Anna blushing and Kristoff grinning like a moron, and led them to the middle of the room. Before they had a chance to stop him, Tom's hands were cupped around his mouth and he was shouting.

"Men of Oaken's Carpentry! Kristoff's gal is a looker! We all lose!"

Kristoff dropped his face into his hands and Anna laughed openly and jumped in place, her braids bouncing on her shoulders. "What do we win?" she asked, stepping forward to tug on Tom's elbow.

"You," he winked, watching as Kristoff stepped forward and wrapped protective arms around the redhead. "You win free drinks all night. And an open invitation to all other events."


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: **Kristoff asking Elsa's permission to ask Anna to marry him

**Pairing: **Implied Kristanna, Ice Bros

**Rating: **T

* * *

A soft knock came at her door, and Elsa turned to face the entrance as two brown eyes peeked in. "Elsa? I'm sorry to bother you…"

"Oh no, please, Kristoff," she started, placing her pen down next to her stack of paperwork. "Come in." Blue eyes watched his cautious movements, and observed the way his fingers twisted together anxiously — He and her sister shared a few little quirks, now. Things they must have picked up off of one another after a year and a half of being inseparable. "Can I help you with something?"

He placed a hand against his chest, as if willing his heart to not burst out of his chest, and coughed. "Well, Elsa… Your majesty —" Noticing her eyebrow cocked in confusion at the title, Kristoff looked down at the floor. "L-look I, um… I… I know it hasn't been all that long, but, well, you see…"

She stood and moved forward towards her titled Ice Master, hands clasped in front of her stomach, and smiled. "Kris—"

His mouth wouldn't stop moving, words flooding out from behind his tongue. "I know there was a bad experience with Hans and I know that maybe this is too soon or maybe you don't even like me and you've just been _nice_ to me or something like just for Anna's sake…"

"Kristoff I—"

"Oh god yeah, I knew it you don't even like me why did I even think this was a good idea, I'm sorry let me just leave you al—"

"Kristoff!"

Clamping his lips shut, he turned his eyes to look up at the queen and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Sorry…"

Elsa placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Are you asking me permission to ask Anna to marry you?"

He nodded.

"Well.. It's about time."

Brown eyes shot open, brows disappearing underneath his bangs. "It… It is?"

She laughed, ran her hands down his arms and gripped tightly onto his elbows.

"Anna hasn't shut up about wanting to marry you for about a year now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt: **Kristoff is awaiting the birth of his son, and trying to find the perfect present.

**Pairing: **Implied Kristanna, Kristoff

**Rating: **T

* * *

He had been up and down the aisles ten times by now. At least five workers had asked him if they could help, to which he would always reply "No thanks." If they pressed on to ask what it was he was looking for, he'd cut in with a "I'll know it when I see it."

The employees would give him strange looks and then continue on their way to find any other customers in need.

Sure, he wasn't positive what he was looking for, but he assumed it wouldn't be _that_ hard to find the perfect little toy for his new baby boy. Kristoff had been to four different stores in two days. He had looked at action figures, blankets, jingle keys, binkies, rattles, stuffed plushes…

Nothing felt right.

Anna was due any day now, and he wanted to be sure to greet his son with the _perfect_ thing… but he just couldn't find it.

"One more round," he mumbled to himself, running a hand over his face. "Then home."

One aisle. Two. Four… Kristoff felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and sighed, glancing down as he continued to walk. He pressed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"K-Kristoff?" It was Anna, meek and nervous.

"Hey you," he mumbled, turning his head to keep an eye on the quickly passing plush toys. "Are you okay?"

"I…"

He stopped short brown eyes landing on something he hadn't seen. A small mass of brown fluff hidden behind the countless polar bear plushes.

"Kristoff I think…"

He moved closer, reaching a hand to grab at the hidden toy, smiling brightly when he pulled it out.

"It's time, Kris… I…"

A tiny little reindeer, with bent antlers and a fraying tail. It was… not perfect, in any sense of the word. But it was _right_.

"Wait, what?" He snapped back into the reality of his groaning wife on the other end of the line. "Did you just say…"

"Yes, Kris. It's time. Come —" she groaned, and he could almost see her clenching her stomach. "Come home, please. I already called Elsa…"

Taking one more look at the reindeer, Kristoff felt his eyes brimming with tears. It was time. His baby boy was coming. And he found _it_. "I'm… I'll be there as soon as I can, Anna. I…" He was running to the registers now.

"I can't wait to meet him."


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt: **Heidi asks daddy to braid her hair

**Pairing: **Implied Kristanna, Kristoff and his daughter, Heidi.

**Rating: **K

* * *

"Daaaaaaaaaaaddy!"

Kristoff turned in his chair just in time to catch his six year old daughter jumping up into his lap. "Hey there."

Shoving her little brush into his hand and turning so the back of her head was facing him, Heidi grinned. "Braids, please!"

"Heidi, why don't you ask mommy?" He turned the small brush in his large hands, pressing nervously against the bristles. "She's much better at it than daddy."

"Nope," the little girl snickered. "Mommy is sleeping. I wan' you to do it!"

He groaned, reaching into the desk drawer to grab her little hair bands (because Anna had insisted that they keep them _everywhere_… Just in case), and handed them to his daughter. "Fine, baby. Hold these."

The little redhead held the bands happily between her fingers and started humming as Kristoff began running the brush through her soft hair. He couldn't help but smile - some parts of her were so like her mother.

After her hair was perfectly smooth ("Twenty brushes, daddy! Don't forget!"), Kristoff placed the brush down beside him and began working with his large, clumsy fingers. He split it unevenly down the center, pushing the hair he wasn't working with over her shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, baby."

After a few minutes, he had managed to form two messy plaits down the back of her head, and blushed furiously at just how _awful_ they had turned out.

With a chuckle, he ran a hand down the back of her head. "Sorry, Heidi. You might want to ask mommy to redo them."

She stuck her nose in the air with a proud smile. "Nope! Daddy did them, and that makes them perfect!"

Kristoff did his best to hide the goofy grin that was pulling at his cheeks as she skipped out of the room, sloppy braids bouncing on her shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt: **Kristoff and Anna trying to escape Olaf and find some time alone together.

**Pairing: **Kristanna

**Rating: **T

* * *

"This way!" Anna was running, Kristoff's hand intertwined with hers, towards the gardens. "C'mon, c'mon!"

He was stumbling over his feet, a grin pulling at his cheeks. He hated to admit it, but he didn't think there was a single place on earth where his princess could go that he wouldn't follow. Or be dragged. Either way worked.

Anna skid to a halt, darted backwards into a Gazebo, and released his hand as she ducked under the table along the edge. When Kristoff didn't immediately crawl under with her, she peeked out with innocent blue eyes, causing a red flush to to rise to his cheeks.

"Are you coming?"

"Under the table?"

"… Yes?"

They stared at each other for a moment, both perking up when they heard the familiar ring of Olaf's voice.

"Anna? Kristoff? Where'd you guys go?"

Kristoff's eyes widened and he immediately darted under the table, banging his head and hissing as Anna's hand immediately rose to brush his hair out of the way.

"Are you okay?!"

"… Yeah…"

They were so close. Closer than they had been since that first kiss. She smiled. He breathed a singular laugh.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Anna slipped her hand into his and laid her head to rest on his shoulder. This was… nice. They hadn't had a moment alone all week.

"Krist—"

The shuffle of little snow feet against the grass made them both silence themselves and stare onward, waiting for him to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt:** Anna gets lonely during her pregnancy, and begins to talk to the portrait of her mother.

**Pairing: **Kristanna

**Rating: **T

* * *

Anna, one hand on the small of her back, and the other resting on her incredibly swollen stomach, waddled into the parlor where her parents' portrait hung. She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath as she felt their eyes on her, before sitting down in a couch that faced the painting.

"Hi mama…"

Groaning and shifting to get more comfortable, Anna kicked her feet up over one of the arms, and lay back on the cushions, just like she had as a kid.

"They think it's going to be a boy."

The silence was deafening, just like it had always been when she had felt it necessary to talk to the paintings on the walls, so Anna had decided that it was, once again, time to fill the room with her own chatter.

"I think you'd really like Kristoff - he's not… he's not royalty, so I know papa would have been hesitant at first…" She bit her lip, curling her toes in her slippers, and sighed. "But he risked his life to save me… Elsa gave him a sort of royal title… We worked it out with the dignitaries and…"

She heard the door open and shut on the other side of the room, and could tell by the heavy, clunky footsteps that it was her husband.

She continued talking, as Kristoff sat down on the floor next to her, and laid his head back against her stomach. "Was I a handful, mama? Will my baby be a handful, too?"

Kristoff pressed his cheek against her tummy, smiling warmly as Anna started the run her fingers through his messy hair. "If it's a boy, we're going to name him Joseff," he chimed in, closing his eyes and placing his hands in his lap.

"That's right…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompt:** Anna is play sword fighting with her son, and lets him win.

**Pairing:** implied Kristanna

**Rating:** K

* * *

"All right Joseff… " Anna twisted her wrist, spinning her practice sword in her hand as her young boy approached slowly, both hands clasping the hilt tightly. "You know, loose grip…"

He nodded, glancing down at his hands as he relaxed his fingers, before taking a more aggressive stance. Watching with intense eyes, the young boy waited for an opening before lunging forward and catching his mothers stomach with the tip of his fake sword.

"You got me!" Anna hollered, dramatically dropping her sword to her feet, clasping a hand over her stomach. "I have lost," she fell to her knees, "to you, great swordsman."

Landing on her back, Anna couldn't help but keep one eye on her cheering son, who was jumping up and down excitedly, proud that he finally landed a hit on her with a lunge.

Joseff ran towards her, placing one little foot on her stomach, and flexing his arms up at his side. "I am the greatest swordsman in the whole world!"

The bright sun on her face mixing with her baby's sweet giggles made this one defeat Anna was happy to accept…

But after a moment, her hands shot up, tickling at the little boy's ribs, causing him to fall down in the grass beside her, giggles turning into full blown laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Prompt:** Kristanna Soulmate AU

**Pairing:** Kristanna

**Rating:** T

* * *

Anna couldn't help but stare down at her wrist between her hollers for Elsa. She was _so sure_ that Hans was the right man for her - her perfect soulmate… so why did her countdown still say eight hours?

Maybe it was when he'd find her again? Is that how this worked?

Biting her lip she called out again. "Elsa? Elsa! It's me, Anna…your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer…"

—

Ten minutes. Her countdown said _ten minutes_ and Hans was nowhere to be seen. Gulping nervously as she approached the warm cabin in the middle of nowhere, Anna hauled herself up the steps, and crossed the threshold.

—

_Five…_

"Only one crazy enough…"

_Four…_

"… to be out in this storm…"

_Three…_

"… is you, dear."

_Two…_

The door of the cabin swung open, revealing a completely snow covered man who towered over her.

_One…_

"You and this fellow…."


	14. Chapter 14

**Prompt: **Hotel maid/valet doorman and guest AU

**Pairing: **Kristanna

**Rating: **T

* * *

Anna tucked her hair back behind her ear as the limo Hans had sent pulled around the corner to the hotel he was waiting at. He said he had a surprise for her tonight, before he left town again, and he wanted her to have the best night of her life.

But that made her nervous.

She could feel her hands shaking as the driver opened her door. Anna stepped out of the car, glancing around the busy street, and relaxed slightly when her eyes landed on the warm, familiar brown eyes of the doorman.

He looked up at her and smiled, giving her a small wave between greeting guests.

She had been in love with him for years.

But her parents had always said that a hotel maid's son wasn't fit for an heiress.


	15. Chapter 15

**Prompt: **Supermarket AU

**Pairing: **Kristanna

**Rating: **T

* * *

Kristoff groaned and rubbed at his head. It was eleven at night on a Sunday, and there was a rumored storm coming in. Of _course_ the supermarket would be completely devoid of anything.

He could live without his carrots. He could live without peanut butter. But there was no way he was leaving without milk.

That was his main goal at the supermarket today - considering that it was a major ingredient in all of his favorite thick, creamy, wintry foods - and he'd be damned if he got denied his favorite foods during this weeks blizzard because some ditzy little redhead couldn't figure out how to pay for the work on her car at his shop.

His eyes landed on the milk wall, and he could see that there was only one gallon of whole milk left. Just one, and he was _going to get it._

Picking up his pace, Kristoff got almost a little too excited to be getting his milk, that he didn't notice the other person reaching for it, until it was in her hands and he had toppled her over in order to grab it from her hands…

… and wound up on top of her in a puddle of spilled milk.

"… Are you _kidding_ me?" Kristoff rolled off of the stranger, dropping his head into his hands, and ignored the way the seat of his pants was soaking in fatty milk. "Are you _fucking kidding me_."

"I… I'm _so sorry _— wait, no!" The woman sat up, smacking one of his elbows. "This is _your_ fault!"

As she started to scold him, Kristoff finally took a glance up at the stranger, and noticed something peculiarly familiar about her.

"You're the one who ran into—"

And then it hit him. It was that _damned_ red head from his shop. He cut her off with a deep growl. "_You_."_  
_


End file.
